Death The Ripper ShigaDeku & BakuDeku Story
by Carrot Jr
Summary: Why did he do it? Why did he smile? Why did he hurt me in such a way? He hurt me... That means I can hurt him too. Right Sir? [ ShigaDeku & BakuDeku Story ] I do not own the cover Image
1. How It All Started Ch1

How It All Started

* * *

_Did He Know?_

* * *

It was mid-day on the schools roof, and Kacchan forced Deku to skip class, and so while on the roof they started talking about some of the girls in their class. Deku hesitated to talk about the girls in their class, Katsuki, or better known as Kacchan started to pry at who Deku liked. At the moment Deku thought maybe it would be the right time to confess, so when Deku confessed to his best friend that he loved him... Kacchan was disgusted at the thought of being gay.

That's when everything went wrong, when Kacchan showed his thoughts of disgust he pushed Deku against the fence that was supposed to protect kids from falling off, but the screws were loose after a storm had hit London and with how strong Kacchan was the fence_ broke._

As Deku fell, for a moment he saw Kacchan smile?

Was he really smiling?

Did he mean to do this?

Did he know the fence was loose?

Did he kn-

That's when a sudden thud was heard outside of school, when the students looked out the window with curiosity in their eyes, they quickly turned away.

When others started to become curious at what the sound was the teacher permitted the students to look, but when they saw what was on the ground some threw up, while others looked away with tears in their eyes, with some it was both.

Finally when the teacher saw the scene in the classroom they started for the windows, but when they peered outside they too nearly threw up.

Not knowing what to do they reached for their phone to call 911, the same thing was going on in any classroom with a window that looked out front, but when the police arrived everyone knew it was to late.

When the police started questioning the students and teachers they all replied the boy was kind and sweet boy, they never thought he could do something like jump.

Some other students said he was a good friend and was always happy, they were surprised like the others that he jumped.

When they got witness reports that they say Kacchan headed up to the roof with Deku, they thought it might've been murder, but all Kacchan said was that Deku was crying and smiled as he took the step back while, he Kacchan, tried to convince him not to jump.

When Kacchan was almost done with his questioning, screaming could be heard near the area where Deku's body was, when the police and Kacchan turned around to look at what could be happening that could be causing so much panic, they all paled.

It was what only myths contained, it was a Grim Reaper.

When the Grim Reaper started walking towards Deku's body he glanced at Kacchan sending a chill down his spine, when the reaper finally looked away he continued to stalk towards Deku's body.

When he arrived at the boy's broken body, he proceeded to pick him up and suddenly he vanished.

Many questioned what happened that day, if not for the blood stains that forever stained the schools entry most would've said it was just a dream or they all hallucinated.

That's when the myth about the grim reaper came to light, and from then on the scene was called "The Day Death Appeared."

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter and welcome to the story, Death The Ripper~**_


	2. Rising Of Death Ch2

Rising Of Death

When the Grim Reaper looked down at the boy while watching the scene before him take place he felt a connection with the boy for some odd reason. So when the boy was pushed and fell he almost felt pity. '_Almost_'.

When The boy's memories started to play the Grim Reaper stopped a few memories and gazed at them, he always saw the boy put on a smile but why did the boy's eyes always so otherwise.

As the Reaper glanced down at the boy's now wrecked body he had an idea. So as the police cars started to come he got ready, he was going to create a killer, an _Immortal Killer._

When finally everything was in place a Reaper soon appeared before the civilians, as the first people noticed him they screamed.

While scanning the scene he spotted the killer, or otherwise known as Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku's friend and crush.

He starred at the boy but soon looked away to complete a mission he gave himself, as soon as he reached the boy's body he reached down and picked him up, he gave one last look at Katsuki and _Disappeared._

When they _disappeared_ chaos took over the school grounds and soon the name "The Day Death Appeared" soon became world known.

* * *

_**-Back With The Grim Reaper-**_

* * *

When the boy and the Reaper arrived at their chosen destination he set the boy back down.

He didn't know what to do with the boys body but then it hit him, he was the Grim Reaper Gosh Darn it! He collects souls so what if he could take the collected soul of the boy and place it back inside the boy's body again. But first the body should be habitable cause this wrecked body was no where near habitable for any human soul.

While repairing the body he sensed the boy's soul was full of sorrow but soon he felt that sorrow switch to something he hasn't felt in a long time, hatred, pure hatred. There was no sorrow or regrets it was just pure hatred, and compared to other souls this boy's soul was anything but normal.

So when he finally fixed the boy's body he was a little hesitant about putting the soul back into the body but he already got himself stuck in this situation so now he's stuck with the problem.

As he started the ritual for infusing a soul with a body he felt eye's piercing threw his back but when he looked around he saw no one, so continuing with the ceremony he infused the soul with body he _smiled._

* * *

_It hurt so much, but soon it was so calm and peaceful, especially when I felt these warm arms around me but when I tried to open my eyes to see who it was they didn't open. At first I was panicking at what was happening but soon I remembered I fell and the person that pushed me was _**_Kacchan _**my friend and crush.

_At first I felt so sad, he ignored my feelings, he hurt me..._

_How could he?!_

_We were friends!_

_WHY?_

_why..._

_Why did he do it?_

_Why did he push me?_

_Why did he smile?_

_Why did he look happy?_

_Why did I have to pay just because he didn't return the feelings?_

_Why did he push me just to get his point across?_

_Why did he take my life away!?_

_Why.. why... why?_

_Why did I pay for it?_

_He should pay!_

_He took me away from the people I loved..._

_He should've died not me!_

* * *

That's all the boy thought as the Reaper continued to repair the boy's body.

* * *

_I groaned as this sudden strike of pain shot throughout me._

_Why's there pain? I thought I died._

_Suddenly I could open my eyes, as I looked around I saw this man standing over my body, when I tried to speak all I heard was a __croak._

_He told me to rest, when I was able to make out the word "where?"_

_He replied with " You're in hell my boy, Hell."_

* * *

As the Grim Reaper glanced down at the boy he smiled, a very wicked smile, because after all he is **Death** himself.

* * *

**_Sorry for another short chapter, Also I wanted to say my update schedule is Monday, __Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, & Sunday._**

**_Along with that I won't be updating the 21st of this month through the 5th of next month, cuz biscuits I'm goin to DISNEY WORLD!~  
HAHA SUDGE IT BISCUITS! & Love ya~_**


	3. NOTIFICATION

Notification

_**Hey yo I won't be updating today because my mum dragged me out of the house to go shopping even though I begged her to let me stay home. I'm really sorry that I can't update today. _/\\_ pls forgive me and I'll do my best on the next chapter, Until then bye~**_


	4. Another Notification

Notification

_**OK, So With New Readers' Coming To This Story I've Sorta Gotten Cocky. I know I know I shouldn't get cocky but compared to some "Other" stories I've written, this ones been getting good reviews. I just wanted to say this but I'm sorry for not updating today either, I've been having troubles staying up just to do the updates. BUTTTTTTTTTTTT...**_

_**I have a story I KNOW you'll love, It's called "What If Things Where Different Than The Story You Know?"**_

_**Pls check it out, if you haven't already as a way to force you to read it here's a short teaser of the chapter.**_

* * *

It the first day of grade school and it was terrible, all the other kids talked about was how "cool" the superheros where just because they could defeat the villains. I myself preferred the villains, they fought for something, unlike the heroes who supposedly fought for peace and freedom, but to me it was obvious they only fought for fame so they could fill their pockets.

* * *

On my way home I realize what time it is, and knowing mom I would go to the closet.

Maybe because I wasn't in a rush, I looked back at the villain as my heart broke seeing how inhuman even the police treated him, and maybe that's why I almost turned around to run and save him, and maybe that's why i'm here now. Standing with the League of Villains as their leader.

* * *

**_I'm still really sorry. Bye & Love Ya~_**


	5. Time Is Running Out For Mortals Ch3

Time Is Running Out For Mortals ( PART ONE )

_For a second I thought I heard him say hell._

_He must be mistaken Right?_

_If anything I should be in Heaven._

_But then again I shouldn't be feeling pain at all._

_Ha... I thought I died..._

_Guess Not..._

* * *

As the Reaper glanced down at the boy you could see how he smiled.

It wasn't a smile of a father who's seen his new baby boy be born into the world, no it was a smile that was anything but that it was a smile that by it self could kill.

* * *

As I glanced down at the boy I smiled, I couldn't believe it worked.

I think there might be a few problems though...

He might've forgotten who he is.

He might've gotten injures that might never fully heal.

What if he isn't immortal and it just another mortal?

Maybe he's just a mindless doll now?

I really couldn't tell.

I started to pace knowing that by standing still I could hurt the boys still healing body.

-Time Skip-

Some time later I heard groaning coming from the boys body. As I glanced down at it I noticed how alert the boys eyes were...

Almost as if he was waiting to be hurt.

But soon relaxed when he noticed me. _**( Bet That's A First For Him... Ha Ha I Suck ).**_

I was a little weirded out that he found me calming, but in an unknown place it's good to have company.

* * *

**_I'm SOOOOOO SORRY. With so many days off from school my teachers have been forcing tons of homework on poor, old me. I can barely keep up with just some of my updates... SOOOOO, you know what that means right?_****_LESS CHAPTERS! YAY! YIPPY! I'M SOOO... srry._**

**_Here's the New SCHEDULE_**

**_Wednesday_**

**_Weekends_**

**_I cry, & I'm really sorry I'm trying to do a little more of quantity and less of quality. _**_**Ik Ik It's bad, It just means that the chapters will be shorter, they won't be grammatically incorrect every sentence.**_

_**K LOVE YA, BYEE~**_


	6. His Smile Ch4

**His Smile**

If what I remember is correct, it had been a day that I'd been passed out. I don't recall exactly what happened before coming to hell, the only thing I can remember is a smile.

The smile wasn't anywhere nice, or friendly. More like it was a cruel smile a predator has as it strikes their prey.

I don't feel angry towards the smile, I don't feel upset or anything like that, maybe it's because I don't know why they're smiling, but I only feel disappointment when I see it. I know I should feel upset for someone looking at me like prey, but I don't.

My mentor says that it's ok to not remember but I feel terrible for some reason.

I can only agree with my mentor, as it seems I need to learn to fight.

_In a cave one could see to beings, one tall and lengthy, the other skinny and strong._

_They were training like every other day, but today something would happen that would forever change the boy and the mentor._

We were in the middle of our training when a rush of memories came flooding through my brain.

A school, a classroom, a roof, a boy, a crush, a fence, hate, and _death._

It hurt, how could my crush push me just because he didn't like gay people?

He could've just told m-

That's when it hit me mid-thought, I'm dead, and my mentor is t-the Gr-Grim Reaper...

* * *

**I couldn't focus while writing this story sooooo, sorry if it sucks!**


	7. Ideas Got Talent

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ok, so this is a notification for my new story on - check it out/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It's Ideas got Talent! /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"So I take ideas I've had and ideas of others, and make one shot stories that if voted on enough I'll make into a series on all the other platforms I post on. I hope you go to wattpad and vote. I would mean alot!/p 


	8. The End

I've enjoyed the support for this story, but though I know some people enjoy this story I can't do it anymore. I started this story because I enjoy doing writing but lately if you couldn't tell from my update schedule I've lost interest. So now I'm sorry my little carrots but I must draw the curtains on this story, and say farewell my lovelies~


End file.
